


Summer Faults

by asteroidsparks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Infidelity, M/M, Other, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidsparks/pseuds/asteroidsparks
Summary: Renjun biasanya mahir dalam logika, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai mempertanyakan apakah logikanya sudah mulai tumpul dan berkarat? Dan seperti sebuah kesalahan dalam persamaan matematika yang rumit, renjun tidak tau bagaimana cara memperbaiki semuanya.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! karna waktu itu ada yang ngasih saran supaya dipost di ao3, jadilah ini!! sebenernya aku udah agak lupa waktu itu pernah nulis ini, terus karna ada yg nyari di base aku jadi inget lagi wkwk, makasih sendernyaa hihi

> " _and you know damn well, for you i would ruin my self. a million little times."_
> 
> — illicit affair, taylor swift.

Seperti awal cerita sedih lainnya, hari ini turun hujan.

Renjun melihat kembali jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 1 malam seperti yang mereka janjikan. Tapi pemuda yang mengajaknya bertemu tidak juga muncul batang hidungnya. 

_"Meet me behind the mall."_

Isi pesan terakhir dari pemuda itu masih terbuka di layar ponselnya yang buram terkena tetesan air.

Setelah beberapa waktu mengalir, sebuah sorot lampu kendaraan menabrak netra renjun, lantas ia mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menghalau sinar yang memutihkan penglihatannya.

"Maaf, telat." ucap sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya. 

Tanpa salam dan sapaan renjun segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, mendudukkan diri di bangku penumpang, sebelum keduanya melaju memecah jalan di malam yang semakin pekat.

* * *

  
Renjun terbangun saat layar ponselnya menunjukkan angka 3:58. Ia melirik pemuda yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Renjun mengusap wajahnya kasar diikuti dengan helaan nafas panjang, saat merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di sekitar pahanya. Tadi ia belum membersihkan diri dan langsung tertidur.

Lantas ia bangun dan memungut satu per-satu pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Saat tiba-tiba rasa jijik dan bersalah memasuki benaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak mengucap mantra yang selalu ia ucapkan saat otaknya mulai kacau.

_Ia selalu bisa berhenti kapan saja. Ini terakhir kalinya._

Mungkin renjun sudah mengatakan hal itu seratus kali banyaknya.

Tapi tetap saja, ia akan berakhir di kamar bernomor 306 ini. Dalam dekapan pemuda yang bukan miliknya.

* * *

  
Renjun selalu berprinsip apapun alasannya, ia tidak boleh kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Karna orang yang akan selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk kebahagiaannya, siapa lagi jika bukan dirinya.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa bukan seperti renjun yang biasanya. Ia merasa asing dengan sosoknya. 

Renjun yang biasanya menyukai sesuatu yang manis. Tapi akhir-akhir ini malah a _mericano_ yang selalu menyapa indra pengecapnya. Renjun butuh sesuatu untuk berpegangan, dan _caffein_ adalah jawabannya.

Renjun yang biasanya berbau _strawberry and citrus_. Tapi akhir-akhir ini selalu _wood sage and sea salt_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ini adalah permintaan dari pemuda juni itu saat mereka dalam sesi panas di belakang mobilnya, saat renjun bergetar di pangkuannya, haechan dengan segala kepicikannya berkata lembut tepat di telinganya, "Jun, hina mulai curiga sama bau stroberi yang ada di badan aku. _Can you change your perfume same as mine?_ ".

Renjun biasanya mahir dalam logika, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai mempertanyakan apakah logikanya sudah mulai tumpul dan berkarat? Dan seperti sebuah kesalahan dalam persamaan matematika yang rumit, renjun tidak tau bagaimana cara memperbaiki semuanya.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

> _"cause you weren't mine to lose."_
> 
> — august, taylor swift.

Menurut Haechan, Renjun mengingatkannya pada musim panas. 

Musim saat siang begitu cerah dan lama hingga ia tidak lagi punya waktu untuk bersedih karena malam tiba. Saat hujan datang begitu seringnya membuatnya tenang dan tergesa secara bersamaan. Saat matahari menyengat tubuhnya kasar hingga meninggalkan bekas diatas kulitnya.

Renjun mengingatkannya pada itu semua.

* * *

Renjun itu sebuah anomali. Ia datang mengacaukan siklus hidup haechan yang telah ditetapkan untuknya. Mengobrak-abrik rencana masa depannya yang tersusun rapi hanya dengan bermodalkan seulas senyum saja.

Haechan tidak pernah mengeluh akan hidup yang dijalaninya. Kebebasan bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah ia kecap ataupun sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Saat orang tuanya berkata ia harus masuk ke jurusan bisnis, ia tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Pun, ketika orang tuanya berkata ia harus menikah dengan salah satu anak koleganya. Toh, ini adalah sesuatu yang menguntungkan keduanya, kenapa tidak?

Namun renjun datang kepadanya seperti hujan di musim panas. Sangat jelas, sangat tiba-tiba.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, haechan menginginkan kebebasan.

* * *

Bulan agustus, saat temperatur udara seakan membakar tubuhnya. Pertama kali haechan bertemu dengan pemuda itu. 

Saat itu ia hanya seorang bawahan manajer yang diminta untuk berdiskusi suatu hal dengan sebuah firma hukum. Disana ia bertemu dengannya, seorang staff firma hukum, yang kemudian menjadi rahasia kecilnya.

Berawal dari sebuah senyum sopan dan tatapan lembut. Teks pesan formal perlahan berubah menjadi ajang siapa yang lebih ahli dalam membuat satu sama lain tersipu. Pertemuan yang diisi dengan diskusi perihal pekerjaan, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu pribadi. Mereka tidak lagi membahas strategi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk memenangkan suatu tender, namun membahas film akhir pekan apa yang harus mereka tonton bersama. Dan jangan lupa akan ketegangan yang terjadi tiap kali bahu mereka bergesekan, tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan tatapan mata terhadap bibir satu sama lain yang terlalu dalam dan lama untuk dianggap sebagai hal kasual.

Haechan tidak ingat bagaimana mereka tiba-tiba berakhir di _apartment_ yang di tinggalinya semasa kuliah dulu. Namun ia masih ingat rasa bibir renjun di indra pengecapnya. Sangat manis hingga haechan merasa ia akan mabuk karenanya.

Haechan masih ingat saat semuanya menjadi begitu terlanjur, begitu dekat, begitu membakar, ia berbisik di telinga renjun, 

" _Are you sure, jun?_ "

Dan renjun seketika menjawab, 

" _Never have I ever before, chan_."

* * *

Satu tonjokan mentah bersarang di wajah haechan.

Kepalan tangan renjun terasa kebas, namun rasanya otak dan hatinya lebih kebas daripada apapun.

"Jun, aku bisa jelasin semuanya." 

Renjun mendengus keras. "Jelasin apa lagi? jelasin kalo kamu main-main sama aku, saat dua minggu lagi kamu bakal tunangan?"

Haechan berusaha menggenggam tangan renjun, namun hanya tepisan kasar yang ia terima. 

Haechan menatapnya dalam dengan matanya yang terlihat menyesal. Renjun sangat ingin meraihnya saat itu juga.

_Lari sekarang juga, jun!_

Pikirannya berteriak saat ia mulai goyah. 

_Lari sekarang juga! Ini salah jun! Apapun alasannya, ini salah! Kamu harus berhenti! Ini kesempatan kamu buat mengakhiri semuanya!_

Namun saat air mata jatuh dari kedua netra haechan. Renjun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melangkah mendekat dan meraihnya. Melingkarkan lengannya pada perut haechan, ia menangis sambil berkata, "Kenapa chan? Kenapa?"

Malam itu haechan menceritakan dongeng tentang hidupnya. Ia mengucapkan beribu janji manis, dan renjun mempercayainya.

* * *

  
"Aku mau ke supermarket, _scented candle-ku_ abis." ucap renjun kepada _roommate_ -nya saat ia ditanyai akan kemana ia malam hari seperti sekarang. Jaemin, teman sekamarnya hanya akan mengangguk tanpa menaruh curiga. Padahal alasan sesungguhnya ia keluar malam ini adalah pesan teks haechan yang memintanya untuk segera ke tempat mereka bertemu seperti biasanya. _Behind the mall_.

Kebohongan akhir-akhir ini makin sering terucap dari bibir renjun. Awalnya ia merasa resah dan gugup saat melontarkan kalimat-kalimat dusta. Namun, sekarang renjun mengucapkannya seperti bernafas. Sangat biasa.

Setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa haechan memiliki tunangan, tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Haechan tetap melaksanakan prosesi pertunangannya. Dan renjun tetap akan membatalkan semua janji dan rencananya saat haechan memintanya untuk datang menemuinya. 

Mereka tetap saling berpegangan tangan, hanya saja hal itu mereka lakukan di bawah meja saat semua orang tidak melihat. Pertemuan mereka hanya terjadi saat malam sudah semakin pekat. 

Dan tentu saja renjun tetap akan berakhir di kamar 306 ini, dengan beribu janji manis haechan yang ia tagih, namun hanya mendapat jawaban, " _Nanti, jun. nanti_ ".

* * *

Renjun memutar cincin bermatakan berlian itu di ujung jarinya. Cincin milik pemuda yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya. Cincin yang ia lepas saat pemuda juni itu akan memasukinya. " _I don't want you wear her name around your finger, while you're inside me, chan_." Jadi ia ambil cincin itu dan ia letakkan di laci meja samping tempat tidur. Tempat ia tidak akan bisa melihat ukiran   
공히나 di bagian dalam cincin cantik itu. 

Renjun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon di sisi ruangan. Cincin itu masih berada di tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati deru pelan angin yang menabrak wajahnya. Saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Haechan mendusalkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher renjun sambil terpejam. "Ngapain disini? dingin." 

Renjun tersenyum kecil, kemudian berkata, "Pengen aja." Pelukan haechan terasa hangat di punggung telanjangnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang cincin pertunangan haechan, kemudian bertanya, "Kalo aku buang cincin ini, kamu marah engga?"

Haechan menatap cincin itu sejenak lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh renjun. "Buang aja, aku engga peduli."

Lantas renjun menimang-nimang sebentar kemudian ia mengayunkan tangannya sekuat mungkin, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah melempar cincin itu jauh-jauh. 

Haechan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh renjun seketika dan dengan raut terkejutnya berteriak, "Renjun, kamu udah gila ya?"

"Aku harus ngomong apa ke orang tua-ku, kalo mereka tau cincin itu hilang!"

Renjun menunduk dan tersenyum tipis kemudian, ia seperti sedang mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini cincin kamu, engga mungkin aku buang." ucap renjun sambil membuka genggaman tangannya, menyerahkan cicin itu kembali ke tangan haechan. Renjun lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Jun, aku-"

"Aku mau mandi dulu, chan. Ada _meeting_ pagi." potong renjun tanpa membalikkan badannya menatap haechan saat haechan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. 

Renjun hanya tidak ingin tersakiti lebih jauh lagi daripada ini. 

* * *

Renjun percaya akan karma. Ia percaya akan ada akibat dari semua tindakannya. Ia percaya ia akan mendapat hukuman atas semua hal salah yang ia perbuat. 

Dan ia tahu, bercinta dengan tunangan orang bukanlah hal benar. Ini salah. Ini salah besar. Dan renjun harus segera menghentikannya.

Renjun meletakkan parfum beraroma _wood sage and sea salt_ yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya ke atas meja. Ia berhenti sejenak, menatap kekosongan sebelum berkata, " _Let's end all this shit, chan."_

Haechan yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya mendongak, terkejut dengan ucapan renjun. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kita udah pernah ngomongin ini. _Please, wait a little bit longer, jun. For us_." haechan yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur bersuara dengan nada memohon sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. 

Renjun tertawa kecil, namun entah mengapa tawanya terdengar sedih, " _There is no 'us' to begin with, chan."_

"Dan ini engga akan sama kaya dulu-dulu lagi, kali ini benar-benar bakalan jadi terakhir kalinya." tukas renjun setelahnya.

Ya, kali ini renjun sudah menetapkan hatinya. Ia tidak boleh goyah lagi. Ini akan benar-benar menjadi terakhir kalinya. Setelah keluar dari kamar ini, renjun tidak akan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Saat ia keluar dari kamar ini ia akan benar-benar melupakan lee haechan dan semua kenangan musim panas yang terkutuk bersamanya.

"Jun, aku mohon jangan kaya gini. Jangan tinggalin aku sendiri." 

Renjun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tasnya. Ia menutup matanya, tidak berani menatap langsung ke mata haechan. Ia takut akan kembali goyah.

"Kenapa chan? Kenapa aku engga boleh ninggalin kamu? Kasih aku alasan." 

Haechan diam tidak menjawab. 

Renjun menghela nafas. Mereka selalu seperti ini, tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan aneh ini. 

"Aku pergi." ucap renjun final kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Satu kakinya sudah berada di luar ruangan saat haechan berteriak dengan suara paraunya, "Aku cinta kamu, jun!" Kemudian suaranya melembut seakan ia sedang memohon dengan putus asa. "Aku cinta kamu, jadi aku mohon jangan pergi. _P_ _lease_ jangan pergi... " 

Suara haechan pecah dan terdengar pedih. Renjun mendengar isakan kecil dan gumaman yang terus mengatakan _jangan pergi_ di belakangnya.

Renjun telah memantapkan hatinya. Ia tidak akan berbalik badan, dan menghambur ke pelukan haechan kali ini. Oleh karena itu ia berusaha menulikan telinganya dan memejamkan matanya erat, seraya berkata, _"Sorry chan, but i have to."_

Renjun tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. 

Renjun berjalan cepat, melarikan diri dari semuanya. Dari haechan yang selalu bisa menggoyahkannya. Ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan menangis. Ia tidak akan meneteskan satu air mata pun untuk orang lain lihat. Ia bukan pemuda lemah. 

Dan ya, akhirnya. Di momen yang ia pilih untuk mengakhiri semuanya, haechan malah baru mengatakan jika ia mencintainya. 

_He loves me! He said he loves me!_

Renjun telah menang! Haechan yang pertama kali mengatakan jika ia mencintainya. Renjun tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya! Renjun sudah menang!

Tapi kemudian seperti disiram air es, renjun sadar. Kemenangan seperti itu, apa gunanya?

* * *

Renjun membolak-balikkan badannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya sedang sangat ramai hingga lelap tidak juga menjemputnya. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju lemarinya. 

Ia mengambil salah satu _hoodie_ milik haechan yang ia bawa pulang beberapa waktu lalu, ia hirup aroma haechan yang masih melekat di permukaannya. 

Renjun merindukannya. Amat sangat merindukannya. Oleh karena itu, malam ini ia mengijinkan dirinya untuk menangis. 

Ia menangis hingga tertidur di lantai, di depan lemarinya, bersungkupkan _hoodie_ milik pemuda yang kini sudah tidak boleh lagi ia sebut namanya.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

> _"But I can see us lost in the memory, august slipped away into a moment in time, cause it was never mine."_
> 
> — august, taylor swift.

  
Waktu itu ilusi. Kata orang waktu bisa memperbaiki dan mengobati apa saja. Tapi itu tidak benar. Waktu hanya membuat kita sejenak lupa, lalu suatu hari kenangan itu akan muncul kembali ke permukaan tanpa provokasi. Siap membuka luka-luka lama kembali. 

Itulah sebabnya renjun tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong dalam dirinya meskipun telah tiga bulan lamanya hidup seperti dulu. Hidup seperti kenangan musim panas itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia tetap bekerja ditempatnya yang dulu (meskipun ia mengundurkan diri dari projek kerja sama dengan perusahaan haechan). Ia juga tetap tinggal dengan jaemin, sahabatnya, di apartemen yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah, seakan musim panas itu hanyalah sebuah potongan dari mimpi panjangnya. 

Namun, otaknya yang tidak mau bekerja secara kronologis tetap merasa baru kemarin ia dan haechan duduk di atap gedung perusahaannya, berbincang mengenai teka-teki pulau bajingan dan ksatria atau tentang paradoks tukang cukur, yang selalu berakhir dengan haechan yang berkata, "Salah memang ngajak debat logika anak lulusan hukum, bikin pusing". Renjun hanya akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil melahap bekal yang haechan bawakan untuknya.

Saat satu memori tentang pemuda juni itu muncul, memori yang lain akan ikut timbul ke permukaan. Membuat renjun kembali ke titik terlemahnya. Saat itu terjadi, ia akan menyibukkan diri dengan apapun yang tidak berkaitan dengan pemuda itu. Lembur sampai tengah malam, melanjutkan mengerjakan _jobdesc_ pekerjaannya saat makan siang, dan melakukan bantuan apa saja yang diminta rekannya. Apapun itu, renjun tidak peduli, asal ia tidak memikirkan pemuda itu lagi.

* * *

Saat renjun memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari kehidupan haechan, ia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Langkah apa saja yang harus ia ambil untuk berlari pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Salah satunya adalah dengan memutus semua akses yang bisa digunakan untuk menghubungkan keduanya.

Renjun memblokir semua akses haechan untuk menghubunginya. Ia juga menghapus semua kontak haechan di ponselnya. Ia merasa jika ia tidak menghapus nomor pemuda juni itu, ia takut saat masa-masa lemahnya sedang berlangsung, saat ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu hingga ia merasa tidak apa-apa untuk sekali saja berlari lagi padanya, terlepas dari semua kepelikan yang membelenggu mereka, dan ia akan beralasan toh jika itu cinta tidak ada yang salah bukan. 

Renjun takut akan menghubungi pemuda itu dan merengek untuk kembali padanya. 

Renjun takut akan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

  
Bak tumpahan tinta di kertas putih, kenangan tentang pemuda juni itu terus bermunculan, merambat, melebar, membesar, berdifusi hingga renjun tidak bisa mengabaikannya lagi.  
  
Mungkin mekanismenya dalam bertahan yang salah, tapi ia merasa ia tidak punya pilihan lain lagi. Tubuhnya lelah karena kesibukan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari, dan pada akhirnya tumbang juga. 

Hari itu jaemin membawanya ke rumah sakit karena ia pingsan saat akan berangkat bekerja.

"Kamu tuh butuh istirahat jun. Aku tau tiap malem kamu jarang tidur, ngerjain kerjaan kantor yang aku heran kenapa engga ada abis-abisnya. Kamu juga jarang makan akhir-akhir ini, aku ngangkat badan kamu kaya ngangkat jemuran tau engga. Alias enteng banget, kamu pasti jarang makan ya, kan?"

Cerocos jaemin saat ia tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Jaemin selalu seperti itu, punya banyak kasih untuk dibagi. Sangat memperhatikan sekitarnya. 

"Iya-iya, bawel amat si." renjun menyahut dengan senyum diujung bibirnya.

Saat jaemin pergi untuk mengurus administrasi dan berangkat ke kantor untuk mengurus cuti (ia memaksa mengambil cuti untuk merawat renjun, padahal renjun sudah menolak), pikiran renjun kembali bermuara pada pemuda itu (inilah yang renjun benci saat ia tidak memiliki kesibukan). Pemuda yang selalu mengirim pesan memintanya tidur cepat dan memimpikannya. Pemuda yang selalu membawakan bekal untuk renjun dengan dalih, "Badan kamu kurus banget jun, kamu harus banyak makan biar cepet gede, aku bawain bekal deh ya, soalnya masakan aku tuh paling enak sedunia, kamu pasti doyan!"

Ironi sekali, sekarang malah pemuda itu yang menjadi penyebab ia kehilangan jam tidur dan nafsu makannya.

Pikirannya terpecah saat seorang perawat yang baru saja mengecek infusnya membuka tirai di samping tempat tidurnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya renjun saat melihat sosok yang menjadi objek pikirnya sedang duduk diatas ranjang disebelahnya. Haechan sedang duduk menghadap ke arahnya sambil mengutak-atik jarum infus yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. 

Mata haechan membulat sempurna saat ia menatap tepat ke dalam mata renjun. Renjun dapat melihat kondisi haechan yang tidak jauh berbeda dari keadaannya. Haechan jauh lebih kurus dari yang ia ingat. Terdapat kantong hitam di bawah matanya yang terlihat sayu. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah dan penuh tawa itu hari ini terlihat pucat, seperti ia kehilangan separuh sinarnya. 

Renjun ingin sekali memeluknya. 

Lalu seakan tersadar dari pemikirannya, renjun merasa ingin lari dari sana saat itu juga. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

Oleh karena itu, lantas renjun terbangun dari baringnya, kakinya menapak lantai dingin di bawahnya. Saat ia berusaha melepas selang infus yang tertancap di tangannya, suara dan dengusan haechan menghentikannya, "Aku seneng liat kamu sakit kaya gini."

Renjun menoleh ke arah haechan dan menatapnya nyalang saat itu juga. Berani-beraninya ia mentertawakan keadaan renjun saat kondisinya sendiri sama saja dengannya. Berantakan.

Namun renjun tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Ia hanya menatapnya marah. Renjun takut saat ia berkata sesuatu suaranya akan pecah dan terdengar menyedihkan, jadi ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Karna itu artinya bukan cuma aku yang hancur." Haechan berkata lirih setelahnya. "Itu artinya aku bukannya ga berarti apa-apa buat kamu." Suaranya lirih terbawa angin.

"Tapi _please_... abis ini jangan sakit lagi ya..."

Renjun seketika menutup tirai yang membatasi mereka. Renjun takut hatinya akan goyah kembali. Renjun takut saat melihat sosok nyata haechan di hadapannya, ia akan mengambil keputusan yang akan ia sesali akhirnya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Tidak boleh ada lagi kesempatan untuknya kembali.

Lalu suara tawa haechan terdengar setelahnya, tawanya terdengar lebih menyedihkan. 

"Ayo kita kabur, jun." Ucap haechan tiba-tiba, seakan ia baru saja mendapatkan pemikiran itu entah darimana, membuat renjun terkejut akan ucapannya.

"Ayo kita kabur ke ujung dunia, jun. Kemana aja asal bukan disini. Ayo ke tempat dimana ga ada orang yang kenal kita sama sekali. Ke tempat dimana kita ga perlu sembunyi-sembunyi cuma buat pegang tangan satu sama lain." Suara haechan terdengar penuh keputusasaan. Terdengar nada memaksa dan memohon di dalamnya.

Lalu ia tertawa pelan, seakan mentertawakan takdir yang kini tengah bermain-main dan mengacaukan keduanya. "Ke tempat kita bisa ngadopsi kucing, kaya yang kamu pengen. Ke tempat yang halamannya bisa kamu buat nanam bunga matahari kesukaan kamu. Ke tempat kita bisa kencan di taman terbuka sambil makan es krim." Ia berhenti sejenak, nafasnya terdengar memburu. 

Air mata renjun yang sejak tadi ia tahan-tahan menggenang di ujung matanya. Tangannya kebas karna ia gunakan untuk menggenggam ujung kemejanya dengan keras. Ia tidak peduli jika saat ini bibir bawahnya berdarah karna ia gigit terlalu keras untuk menahan isakannya. Ia bersyukur ada tirai yang menghalanginya untuk langsung menatap mata haechan. Jika tidak mungkin ia sudah hancur saat ini juga.

"Ayo pergi ke tempat itu, jun. _You ju_ _st gotta say that you love me and I'll come to you. No, I'll run to you!! I'll run with you..."_ Haechan meneruskan kalimatnya dengan isakan yang kentara di dalamnya. _"Just say that you love me..."_ Seakan ini adalah harapan terakhirnya. " _Please, jun... just say that you love me..."_

Renjun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan isakannya. Menahan teriakan yang tertahan di dadanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kata-kata haechan terdengar seperti utopia di telinganya. Renjun hanya mencoba bersikap realistis. Haechan itu seseorang yang terlahir dengan sendok emas di mulutnya. Mungkin ia memang pekerja keras, dan tidak seperti tipikal anak orang kaya pada umumnya. Tapi dengan kabur bersamanya itu berarti haechan harus siap untuk meninggalkan semua yang ia miliki. Jabatannya, materinya, teman-temannya, kedua orang tuanya, bahkan marga Lee di belakang namanya. Renjun lebih baik mati daripada melihat orang yang ia cintai kehilangan segalanya.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki menjauh pergi dari haechan untuk kedua kalinya. Karna sekali lagi, kata-kata haechan barusan baginya adalah utopia.

Dan selayaknya utopia pada umumnya. Hal itu terlalu indah untuk menjadi nyata.

* * *

  
Malam hari saat mimpi mulai menggiringnya menuju tidur. Renjun memikirkan banyak hal. Ia berkhayal menjadi seorang pemimpi, dimana dalam mimpinya ia tertawa bahagia bersama pemuda juni itu dan renjun akan hidup disana selamanya. 

Ia juga berkhayal menjadi seorang penulis, dimana ia akan menulis tentang mereka berdua dengan cerita dan akhir yang lebih indah. Dalam ceritanya mereka akan berkencan di taman sambil memakan es krim, mengadopsi seekor kucing dan menanam bunga matahari kesukaannya.

Ia juga berkhayal menjadi penjelajah waktu, dimana ia akan kembali ke masa lalu, jauh sebelum mereka berdua bertemu, jauh sebelum haechan mengikatkan jarinya pada benang merah lain dan saat itu ia akan menemukan haechan lebih dulu. 

Ia juga berkhayal tentang dunia dimana ada haechan yang lain disana, haechan yang tidak memiliki seseorang yang ia beri janji untuk ia nikahi. Di dunia itu walau harus sampai ke ujungnya ia akan mencarinya, menemukannya dan jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Dan seperti yang haechan minta, disana renjun akan melafalkan bahwa ia mencintainya setiap harinya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asteroidsparks?s=01) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/icarusandsun)


End file.
